


It's a date

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Cute, Cute Kids, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven year old Marco ask's five year old Mario on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is silly, I just like the idea of baby Götzeus going on a date. ;)

"Mats i'm going to ask Mario in a date"

"What?" Mats shook his head in disbelief. "You can' ask Mario on a date, Mario is a boy, you are a boy"

"But I think I love him Mats"

"Take it from someone who knows, I am eight Marco, you are only seven and Mario is five. Only big boys like me can be in love"

Marco shook his head. "I love Mario and you still suck your thumb"

"I do not" Mats stamped his feet but Marco had already left, Mats' words going unheard. Marco strutted across the 'big boy' play ground with all the confidence in the world where he found little Mario wrapped in a hat and scarf with a runny nose, playing in the sandpit with his best friend David 

"Hi Mario" Marco strolled across and help Mario onto his feet. "I wanted to ask you something"

"Hello Mawco" Mario couldn't yet pronounce Marco's name. "What want ask" Mario bounced up and down full off excitement that his older friend from the big boy playground is talking to him.

"Do you want to share my grapes while we talk?" Marco held out a bunch of green grapes at arm's length and held his other hand out for Mario to take. Mario took Marco's hand and the two of them sat down on a nearby bench.

"I was thinking Mario, do you want to go on a date?"

Mario blushed and started to kick his legs with excitement. "Where we go Mawco?"

"You can come to my house for dinner, mommy said you can" Marco smiled in Mario's face. "Please Mario, I love you"

Mario nodded vigorously. "I ask mommy tonight, I love you too"

That's when the bell went ready for class.

"Bye Mawco"

"See you tomorrow Mario, it's a date"    


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixteen year old Marco asks fourteen year old Mario on a date.

Marco smirked as he walked out of the school building, and headed towards the head masters office.  Despite the fact his father would kill him, he is rather proud of himself for making his experiment explode. His teacher immediately sending him to the head master.

Marco turned his head and noticed a slump figure sat on the edge of the sandpit. He noticed in seconds the figure is Mario Götze. Marco's first 'love'. The two of them have grown apart over the years and never speak to each other anymore. With all that in mind, Marco still loves the fourteen year old, a lot.

Eventually Marco picked up the courage and headed over to Mario. Marco stood back for a few seconds, took a deep breath and sat down next to the young man. "Hello Mario."

Mario jumped, realising he has company for the first time. "Marco?" Mario seemed shock to see him sat there, but quickly recovered. "Hello Marco."

"And just think Mario, the last time we spoke, you couldn't even pronounce my name," Marco joked, Mario let out a little giggle, but his slumped sadness didn't disappear. "What's wrong Mario?"

"I'm failing English." Mario sighed. "That's why i'm not there now, I can't get my final grade. My dad says if I fail, I won't be able to go on the trip and i'll be the only one in my class."

Marco resisted the urge to wrap his arm around Mario's shoulder. "It's not too late, to boost your grade Mario, I can help you. I'm not good at English myself but I have my old papers."

"You would do that for me?" Mario seems surprised. "Whatever happened to us?" He had with a whisper.

"We grew apart, I guess." Marco shrugged. "Do you want to meet up for a coffee after school? In the Cafe on the corner? We can have a catch up." Marco covered Mario's hand with his own.

Mario smiled. "Like a date?"

Marco smirked, with his trademark lopsided grin. "Do you want it to be a date?" The young man could only nod, a blush over taking his chubby face. "I have to go and see the headmaster but i'll see you tonight."

"See you later." The younger man said softly.

Marco pulled himself up after giving Mario's hand a hard squeeze. "See you tonight Mario, it's a date."    

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, even if this story is a little silly.


End file.
